Samuel Whitney (1777-1859)
}} Biography Rev. Samuel Whitney was a Free Will Baptist preacher of marked ability, and preached at different times at Monmouth, Hallowell, and Bath, Maine. He was a leading member of the Constitutional convention of Maine, of 1819, under whose constitution Maine was admitted to the Union. He was in the House of Representatives of Maine for several years, beginning in May 1820, representing Brooks, Knox, Jackson and Thorndike. He was in the senate for several years, about 10, from Waldo county. He was a member of Gov. Albion K. Paris' council. When the state capital was to be removed from Portland to Augusta, the governor of the state for the time being had to locate it, and he commissioned Mr. Whitney to fix a site, and he selected Augusta. Samuel was a most modest man, and disliked exceedingly to speak of himself or his exploits. He was dignified and austere and never perpetrated a joke in his life. His head was as large as that of Daniel Webster. He was urged over and over again to run for congress by everybody of note in his district, but would not consent; he also declined to run for governor, but named A. K. Paris, who was elected. Col. Whitney served on Gov. Paris' staff at the executives' earnest solicitation. Their friendship was of the highest and best. Mr. Whitney was an abolitionist, the most conspicuous one in Maine. Samuel was a great preacher; men who recollect him say he was the greatest preacher they ever heard, but he would not make political speeches, and the reason he was in public life so long was that the people almost unanimously voted for him, and he had to go, there were no conventions then, each man voted for whom he pleased, and nearly all voted for Mr. Whitney. He was a fine looking man, and often related to his grandchildren of riding in his chaise in the forests of Maine, when the wolves would follow him. He is buried at Dixmont, Maine, and on his gravestone is: "He is not here; he has arisen." He resided Brooks and Dixmont, ME. In the 1850 census he resided in Plymouth, ME Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Hannah Snow He married firstly, 15 Aug 1798, Hallowell, ME,3 or 24 Aug 1798, Gorham, ME, Hannah Snow,4 probably daughter of Captain Philip and Abigail (Townsend) Snow, of Barnstable, MA. She was born 21 Mar 1773, Hallowell, ME, and died -- Feb 1800, Hallowell, ME. # Hannah Snow Whitney (1799-1875) # Harriett Whitney (1799-1849) 2nd Marriage: Mary Rich He married secondly, 10 Apr 1803, Unity, ME, Mary Rich6 of Unity, ME, daughter of James and Abigail (Stevens) Rich. They were married by Rev. John Whitney. She was born 15 Feb 1778, Gorham, ME, and died 17 Aug 1822, Hallowell, ME. # Alfred M Whitney (1804-1866) - learned the trade of cloth fuller in his father's mill in Brooks, ME. The work not agreeing with him, he was elected sheriff of Somerset County, Maine, and was major in the state militia, by which title he was known through life. Married his step-sister. # George Whitney (1806-1837) # Samuel Whitney (1808-1827) # Mary Whitney (1811-) # Abigail Whitney (1813-) # Jane Whitney (1815-) # Olive Whitney (1817-) # Emily Whitney (1818-1839) # Albion Paris Whitney (1822-1868) - drowned in Lake Michigan 3rd Marriage: Mary Piper He married thirdly, 10 Sep 1823, Hallowell or Newport, ME, Mrs. Mary (Piper) Ring,8 said daughter of Thomas Piper. She was born about 1784 in NH, and died 31 Aug 1863. She "of Northwood, NH," had married 29 Jul 1802, NH, Iphedeiah Ring "of Deerfield, NH." # Frances Ann Whitney (1824-1893) References * Archive History of Gorham Maine * Samuel Whitney - Whitney Genealogy Project]